


冥界中心腦洞合集

by kissthedeath



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthedeath/pseuds/kissthedeath
Summary: 聖鬥士BG同人腦洞/段子/大綱/亂七八糟自言自語





	1. 正文/克里特相關/污腦洞

Part 5  
－－雅典娜會同意他們的計劃嗎？  
戴絲波茵娜沒有甚麼把握，而且對於冥界的計劃也不太清楚，她的愛人由始至終，對於大部分的事情一直三緘其口，顯然是有他們的考量。她深知種種的事情錯綜複雜﹑千絲萬縷，像是隔着層層面紗遠眺灰白濃霧中的湖水，朦朧不清，虛幻和真相相互交纏又分離，因此她有自知之明，對於超出她力量範圍的事，明智地沒有過多的打探。  
話雖如此，她亦有自己的打算。  
他們有他們的秘密，她也有自己的秘密。  
金髮少女沉入浴池的池底，坐在排列成龜殼花紋的磚塊地板上，她睜着眼睛，出神地靜看流動的滑膩熱水，飄動的髮絲像是海底搖擺的珊瑚和海藻。絲絲縷縷的金色在一片水藍色中游弋，似是有生命似的，無聲輕撫她的手臂和身體，溫柔地撫慰她不安的内心。  
她說不出口。  
其實直到現在，她都沒有告訴他，她早在羅德島就和阿多尼斯見面了－－又或者應該說，假扮成阿多尼斯的冒牌貨，動機不明，不知是敵是友，自那之後就不曾再出現在她面前，彷彿當日的見面不過是她的臆想幻覺而已。  
但是那個阿多尼斯﹑不管他是誰也好，他是如此的鮮活真實。她記得他安慰她時﹑掌心傳來的溫暖，銀蓮花的芬芳糅合奇異的氣息，交纏成微妙的濃郁豔麗；她記得她生而為神的混亂記憶之中，阿多尼斯每次狩獵回來，就像孩子一樣興奮地跑來她的神廟，和她一同分享他的榮耀，卻又一如所有風度翩翩的成熟愛人，挽住她的手漫遊阿卡迪亞的山林河川。  
－－無奈她今生所愛的，是照看她長大的普路托斯哥哥。  
縱然他欺騙了她，縱然他其實是冥王哈迪斯，她依然愛着他，依然喜歡那種令她快樂又難受的事情。  
她猶如石榴花的紅唇微微一動，一個又一個的泡泡在水中四散，此時她緩緩放鬆了身體，四肢舒展，安靜地浮出了池面。  
潔白的浴池仿如雪砌，仿如冰雕，四根容貌不一的纖細少女柱佇立：許珀羅凱(Hyperoche)﹑拉娥狄刻(Laodice)﹑阿爾該(Arge)﹑歐匹斯(Opis)*，大理石雕塑亭亭玉立，伸長優雅如天鵝頸的脖子，昂首支撐起一幅四方的天花彩繪壁畫，半褪色的倒影在池水浮動，像是融化在水中的顏料一樣，淡淡的浮光掠影彷彿輕易就可以抹去痕跡。  
戴絲波茵娜微微瞇起了眼睛，視線掠過駐守南方的獅鷲族群，然後轉身趴在池邊，一縷濕漉漉的金髮貼在交疊的白臂上。  
－－你比你的母親聰明了一點，也幸運了一點。  
當日在羅德島的赫利俄斯神廟地下迷宮，那個「涅普頓」是這樣跟她說的，莫名其妙的說話自然令她又驚又怕，從那一刻起，對方所言就如鬼魅般如影隨形，死死纏住她終日不得安寧的心。她惶惶不安，擔驚受怕，一想到她的母親至今仍然下落不明，極有可能已經遭遇不測，她只覺得她的呼吸一滯。  
她很想找到她的母親。  
唯獨德墨忒爾，才能解答她内心的困惑和疑問。  
－－她需要她的母親。  
曖昧的氤氳水霧從池水吐露而出，彷彿是她倔強地緊鎖在内心深處的淚水，以勇氣和毅力築起堤壩，暫時地困住了不願宣洩的脆弱情感。她雖然遠離戰火，但或多或少也察覺到近來微微緊繃起來的氣氛，那是戰爭的前哨戰。  
想必有一些更嚴重的事情要發生了吧。  
她在心裡粗略估算一下時間，不知道冥王離開客房有多久了，事實上，他起床穿衣時的畫面也很模糊，基本沒甚麼印象，說不定他已經回到房裡。她小聲地輕嘆，覺得自己也泡得差不多，身上的酸軟酥麻減退得七七八八，於是就起身離開一池熱水。  
她披上純棉的浴袍，更換的衣物整齊地放在一旁的石台。  
就在這一刻，她的指尖突然微微一頓，奇異的想法猝不及防湧現之際，幾乎在同一時間，她已經拎起了戴絲波茵娜的頭紗，藍綠色的寬大頭紗在手中展開，如海水一樣流動，她難掩驚訝的視線匆匆掃視當中的深海宮殿歡宴圖，然後又走到池邊，把一直以來妥善保管和收藏的頭紗，毫不猶豫地丢入水中。  
美麗的頭紗載浮載沉。  
－－果然啊。  
『……尼莉莎……安菲特里忒。』  
『……冥王他沒那麼快回來，我們還有一些小問題還沒有共識。』  
『不，我是來找你的，你現在可以和我，悄悄地單獨見面嗎？』  
她顯得猶豫又小心翼翼，不安地瞥了一眼浴池。海后並沒有回應，只是她很快就出現在門外，不知用了甚麼藉口從會議廳偷偷溜出來，涅柔斯之女懷抱封印海皇的金壺，墨藍色的裙擺滾着毛邊，優雅地踏入，她逕自走到池邊低頭看了一眼，臉色微變，頓時亦明白過來。  
「……不先告訴哈迪斯嗎？」  
「我需要你的幫助，安菲特里忒。」  
美麗的海后深深地看她一眼，波光瀲灩的美眸瞬間似是大海般深不可測。戴絲波茵娜堅定地回望過去，眼神不曾有絲毫動搖，溫婉如珍珠的眼眸浮現如鑽石般的鋒芒，顯然是不打算退讓，於是灰藍色長髮的少女露出了微笑。  
「那好吧，既然如此，我們就一起去好了，畢竟這也是海界的事。」  
話音剛落，她彎腰放下了從不離身的珍貴金壺，曲起手指輕輕在壺蓋敲了一敲。  
「別裝睡了，波塞冬，我知道你醒着的。」  
海皇的靈魂頓時有點不情不願地冒出，他半透明的身影猶如海中的波光，但依然無損貴為海界統治者的威嚴，浩瀚如深海的神力和壓迫感如此的實在，完全不像是單純的靈魂而已。他習慣性就低頭想親吻妻子，涅柔斯之女卻推開了他，一副辦正事要緊的表情，他只好收起臉上刻意流露的失落，懸浮在浴池上方俯視戴絲波茵娜的頭紗。  
「……確實是我們從前不曾發現的大問題。」  
他的笑容看不出喜怒。  
「哈迪斯還在跟雅典娜討論些……小問題，如果要暫時離開布魯格勒的話，就是現在的了。」  
海后點了點頭，很是同意丈夫的說話。戴絲波茵娜撈起濕漉漉的頭紗，隨手一揮以神力弄乾，把藍綠色的頭紗披上，金髮如同籠罩在海水之中，又謹慎地隱藏自己的氣息，營造出一副依然身處浴池泡澡的假象，才劃開通往雅典的空間缺口。  
涅柔斯之女不着痕跡地落後半步，趁機飛快地跟丈夫交談，柔和的低語輕飄飄傳入他的耳中。  
「你是海皇，若然冥界追究責任的話，你負責。」  
克洛諾斯之子的微笑一僵，確實不怎樣喜歡應付自己的黑髮兄弟，但是他還有其他選擇的嗎？  
為了重新贏回安菲特里忒的愛情，他甘之如飴。

  
*神話中，四位來自許珀耳玻瑞亞的少女。

※※※

雙斧之宮修文•重寫  
事隔十五年，她再次回到了克里特。  
她曾經熟悉這一片土地，她記得這裡的空氣是海藍色，又混合番紅花的珍稀昂貴芬芳﹑蜂蜜濃稠的甜膩，誘人的氣味和記憶中模糊的影像交纏起來，彷彿塑造出熟悉又陌生的畫面。她的耳邊像是又出現了雜音，貼着耳膜嗡嗡地鳴動，似是惡毒的詛咒，又像是情人的呢喃，恐怖和溫柔交織而成的樂章，踩住她淌血的靈魂演奏。  
「……帕西菲？」  
－－雜音消失了。  
但是她仍然覺得很痛，像是身陷夢魘，又如墮美夢，只希望自己可以徹徹底底地醒來。  
於是她沒有理會聲音的關切呼喚，反而皺起眉頭，轉過頭去，葡萄酒色的大海瞬間流入她的眼中，融化在一片閃耀的金色火焰中，璀璨光彩瞬間令人難以直視她的眼眸－－正如人類無法直視太陽，赫利俄斯的子女繼承他那一雙火焰般的金眸，目光如炬，像是刺穿穹蒼﹑直插大地的耀眼日照。  
她出神地眺望哺養了她母親的家園，旁人則是入迷地細看她。  
－－克里特的王后，確實明豔照人。  
「……帕西菲。」  
聲音再度響起，這次帶了一絲難以察覺的怪異輕佻，她如夢初醒般回過神來，視線掠過港口的彩繪排槳帆船，那是一支氣勢非凡的龐大艦隊。她看到其中一艘船上﹑或者應該說是主船，船首的牛首金雕對她怒目相向，彷彿隨時朝她衝撞而來，以野蠻又原始的暴力將她征服。  
她驟然一驚，強行壓下不由自主的恐懼，隨即移開了視線，一面紫紅色的華麗旗幟瞬間映入眼簾。金線刺繡精細巧妙，如同畫筆一樣﹑一針一針呈現了一個繁複綺麗的圖紋：牛角仿如纖細的彎月上揚，雙斧的弧度像是兩把朝左右兩側張開的弓弦，銳利的鋒芒躍然於旗幟上，隨着流轉的陽光熠熠生輝。  
－－那是克里特王室的旗幟。  
剎那間，她終於徹底清醒過來，四方八面的聲音灌入耳中，淹沒了差點又死灰復燃的雜音。  
旗幟獵獵作響，海風自由地舒展翻飛，齊鳴的號角聲遼闊悠長，熱情洋溢的激動歡呼和喝彩，但是只要細心聆聽，就能聽到其他細微而安心的聲音，是凡人難以聽到的。一尾銀灰色的海豚躍出水面，水花四濺又落下，像是套在尾巴上的閃亮珍珠。三千位俄刻阿尼得斯的歌聲織入海浪，古老的海界祝婚歌化作浪濤，溫柔輕吻克里特的綿長海岸線。  
還有其他的聲音。  
她可以聽見她父親的黃金馬車，車輪轉動的聲音，太陽神馬的鼻息。  
對啊……今天是她的婚禮。  
－－她和米諾斯的婚禮。  
就在稍早之前，克里特的王室主船率領海權王國引以為傲的艦隊，盛載整個國家的期盼，出航迎接克里特的未來王后。因此她的父母親自送別了她，她獨自登上王室主船，然後由國王的金髮兄弟﹑負責迎親的侍者上前迎接。  
船隻已經泊岸，婚事已成定局。  
如今她已經腳踏克里特的土地。  
莫名地，她突然感到一陣頭暈目眩，世界好像失序般顛倒過來，但是她不能流露出半點的驚駭和脆弱，她強忍一切的蒼白情感，陰忍身體的不適，用力地握住手中的太陽匕首，火焰般的光彩折射在侍者的金髮上，又映照在克里特國王的金冠。  
彼此的視線不經意地交會。  
她撞入了一雙紫水晶般的透澈眼眸，彷彿看到一片紫色的番紅花海在他的眼中搖曳，於是她又聞到那一股熟悉的芬芳了，回憶又再次掙扎着要破冰而出，孩童的嬉笑聲好像又隱隱在腦海中迴盪。她覺得自己好像快要無法呼吸，窒息般搖了搖頭，帶着幾分慌亂，把手放到朝她伸出的掌心，對方的無名指之間有一抹冰冷的金屬飾物。  
「……女神也會緊張的嗎？帕西菲。」  
克里特的國王﹑她年僅二十歲的新婚丈夫朝她俯身，曖昧地貼在她的耳邊柔聲輕問。雙唇似有若無地擦過敏感的耳朵，溫熱的氣息糾纏她的名字，他的語氣有一種說不出來的戲謔，莫名的玩味，彷彿她是甚麼有趣的東西。  
「沒有。」  
她斬釘截鐵地回答，飛快地把手抽回來。  
青年的指尖卻纏上了她的一縷長髮，仿如傀儡絲般牽制止她。她不得不停下腳步，略為不悅地看了他一眼，他這才微笑鬆開了手，優雅地做了一個「請」的手勢，全然不計較她的疏離和無禮，更加放任她走在他的前方。  
－－她的眼中確實有火焰，足以燃點他内心由阿芙洛狄忒所賜予的聖火。  
因此他並不急着跟上，反而先站在原地肆無忌憚地打量她。  
當她從船上走下來的那一刻起，她閃耀的光輝就照亮了他。  
她的裙擺觸地，如同朝日，如同炎陽，火焰般的瑰麗金紅簇擁在身上團團燃燒，一圈炫目的陽光收斂起張揚，化作繞指柔般的淡金色腰帶，安靜圈起她纖細的腰肢，高高襯托出她胸前傲人的弧度。鼓脹的月嫻雅地半藏在刺繡衣領内，渾圓又挺翹，上揚之處似是蟄伏兩顆星辰，搖搖欲墜般，彷彿隨時墮入他的手心。  
她的所經之處，烈火焚原。  
情慾的火焰在燃燒。  
他感到喉間一陣乾澀，就像是久經暴曬缺水後﹑渴求甘霖般的難受乾涸，她眼中的火焰灼傷了他，燒毀他的理智，驅使他渴求愛的滋潤。偏偏她不屑一顧，霜雪般的白色長髮冷淡地一晃而過，明豔的臉龐鐫琢冰雕般的完美漠然表情。  
他對她近乎是一見傾心，她卻對他毫無興趣。  
但他知道－－  
倨傲倔強的烈火盡頭，是甘美如蜜的泉水。  
前方就有一場盛大婚禮在等待他們。

※※※

好污啊，其實帕西菲的話，準備寫產乳了，或許再加上淫紋，就是一副壞得徹底的身體，便宜了米諾斯了 emmm

好放飛

另外，睡神大人和帕西忒亞的車，還有睡眠之角的相關 play 還沒玩過啊，裝在裡面的睡液往少女體内灌進去，一副要被玩壞的樣子了；要不就用另一種的睡液疼寵少女【愉快笑】

日常被老公寵愛到要哭的美好少女


	2. 克里特草稿

Part 2

威風凜凜的公牛雄偉結實，他的身體猶如一座小山那樣龐大，流動在血脈中的生命力奔騰至四肢百駭，渾身上下也散發着非凡的力量和光彩，彷彿滿溢神性。他的皮毛光滑亮麗，像是陽光下純淨雅緻的皓皓白雪，又像是日晝下如花團般錦簇的乳白浪花，是一種未曾玷污俗世的初生色澤，靜謐和動感相互交織而成的靈氣光輝。  
－－就如同是宙斯誘騙歐羅巴時，巧計化形的美麗生物。  
但是這並非腓尼基公主的溫馴公牛，他的血紅大眼不祥而駭人，滿含原始粗暴的可怕獸慾，下身抖動的節奏蠻橫兇暴。血脈賁張的醜陋性器毫不留情，強行刺入了從沒開闢的幽秘花園，可憐不曾細味阿芙洛狄忒母子賜予世人的福澤，卻先遭到命運的嘲弄。  
－－不。  
少女恍惚又痛苦，哆嗦的唇瓣血肉模糊，染血的牙齒重重咬住下唇，屈辱的呻吟和喘息淹沒在溢出的鮮血。舌尖上的血腥味令她保持清醒，憤恨和悲傷伴隨可恥的快感累積，她把一切拼命往下吞嚥，粗野之物卻持續不斷地律動，像是要刺穿她的身體，刺穿她的靈魂一樣，奮力頂弄，薄薄的肌膚生出了一個突兀畸形的輪廓。  
－－現在嘲弄她的，是壓在身上的公牛。  
一股噁心感從腹中湧現，她想嘔吐，吐掉她面目全非的靈魂，吐掉她傷痕累累的心臟，吐掉她幾要決堤泛濫的血淚，但是她由始至終都沒有低頭，反而高昂着優美的頸項，如同一隻驕傲聖潔的天鵝。她抬起頭來，成功抵抗腹中的不適，金色美眸未染情慾，眼底反而有一道火焰越燒越烈，熾熱火光如同是刺目耀眼的日輪。  
她的倔強，她的嘲諷，她的蔑視。  
坐在她面前的巨人厭惡她這種眼神，偏偏不能戳盲她的雙眼，於是扣住她兩個手腕的力度加重，腕骨捏碎，她依然一聲不吭，眼中的火焰要燒毀他的靈魂和肉身似的。巨人頓時不悅地給了公牛一個眼神，公牛露出了不協調的詭譎笑容，抬起的牛蹄踩在少女背上，重量終於迫使她低頭，以屈辱羞恥的姿勢跪趴在地。  
金棕色的凌亂長髮像是瀑布一樣，從臉頰兩側傾瀉而下，半掩了臉上痛苦絕望的表情。女神的身體被動地承受猛烈抽插，貼在地上的雙膝和雙乳磨得生疼，凹凸不平的岩石粗魯地愛撫她嬌嫩如花的肌膚，她感到自己在流血，更多的鮮血滲出，更多的神力即之而封印起來，金屬一般的血腥味，以及她拒絕承認的怪異甜膩混合起來，徘徊在鼻尖之間陰魂不散。  
她努力睜大眼睛，又合上泛淚的眼眸。  
不遠處，孩子哭泣的眼睛，像是碎掉的紫水晶。  
－－別看……  
－－快跑……  
孩子的名字快將從她的心尖墮下，跌入泥濘，摔在死去的夢想和未來懷中。  
……  
「……帕西菲大人？」  
她疲乏地從夢魘般的回憶睜開眼睛，細碎的日光如同星火一樣跳入她眼中的一片金色火焰，耀眼光華和赫利俄斯的神火緩緩重合。太陽神之女從矮床上坐起來，橙黃色的長裙像是晨曦中流淌的光河，徐徐傾灑在金雕牛足床腳，薄毛毯上的灰藍海豚刺繡和深紅章魚皺成一團，隨意地堆在床尾的位置。  
克里特王后破天荒地有些愣怔，仰頭細看枝葉之間的璀璨陽光，鑽石般的光輝閃爍，悄然滋養着大地萬物生靈的脈動，彷彿亦為枝頭上眾多的精緻木雕人偶注入生命。巴掌般大的小人偶搖搖晃晃，活動式的關節輕輕顫動，似是回應滿溢甘甜花香的微風。  
「那些是答謝神靈的還願人偶，每年的新年大典都會換上新一批。」  
站在她身邊的代達羅斯恭順開口，帕西菲這才緩緩收回了視線。凌碎的影子在她的腳邊舞動，煦暖的光波似是海浪浮動，王宮庭園的濃郁花香夾雜了幾分海水的氣息，靜聽之下，依稀可聽見岸邊來自海洋的歡鬧。  
她站起來，雅典的工匠慌忙跟上，和她一同步出了大樹的濃蔭。  
「它們看來都很可愛，但我相信，你沒有忘記製作更重要的東西吧，代達羅斯。」

※※※

才碼到這裡emmm


	3. ml全文大綱&資料整理

神話時代至現代，合共13次聖戰。

**第一次聖戰：神話時代特洛伊戰爭同期時段至公元前930年**

大背景──青銅時期大陷落(Late Bronze Age collapse), 氣候轉變，火山，地震，飢荒，瘟疫，旱災，戰爭，入侵，鐵器出現……

【註：我不想把聖戰扯上特洛伊戰爭，特洛伊已經夠慘，結果還要魔改成希臘人是正義的一方，而且又遺忘掉赫梯(近東政權) 的存在；而且這樣也像是黑掉了雅典娜，帶着聖鬥士也像強盜一樣去打特洛伊嗎？所以第一次聖戰的戰場是在希臘本土，不會扯到去對岸的特洛伊。只是提到睡神這段期間跟赫拉要帕西忒亞。 而特洛伊戰爭正好處於青銅時期大陷落期間，當時的確是發生了各種天災人禍，導致地中海及近東的國家/城市摧毀﹑凋零，政局﹑版圖改變等等；再加上當時的史料記載不多，此後則是進入希臘黑暗時代。第一次聖戰設置在這段期間，延續那麼長，也算是對應了青銅時期末期的各種災難。有史家曾經形容，青銅時期大陷落是古代歷史最糟糕的災難，比起西羅馬帝國的衰落更加災難性。】

**第二次聖戰：公元前687**

**第三次聖戰：公元前444**

**第四次聖戰：公元前201**

**第五次聖戰：公元42**

**第六次聖戰：公元285**

**第七次聖戰：公元528**

**第八次聖戰：公元771**

**第九次聖戰：公元1014**

**第十次聖戰：公元1257**

**第十一次聖戰：公元1500**

**第十二次聖戰：公元1743**

**第十三次聖戰：現代** ，沙織那一屆，時間線模糊掉，刻意不提哪一年


	5. 卷三_第一章_聖戰前十二年__瓦爾登之島

一七三一年。  
一艘蓋倫帆船航行於北海，緩緩駛近英國東南部的肯特郡，漸漸遠離自肯特郡東北方向延伸突出的賽尼特，航向和賽尼特遙遙相望的一個島嶼。島嶼的形狀奇特，乍看來像是一頭蜷縮起來的飛龍，盤踞於海中心安然沉睡，艾柯呂斯的死亡之霧長期繚繞這一帶的海域，島嶼有大半時間消聲匿跡，儼如幽靈島般的存在。  
薄霧中彷彿長出一棵又一棵尖禿的樹，筆直的桅桿直指天空，猶如騎士手中的長矛，沉默護衛堡壘般的帆船。纜繩亂中有序，像是蛛網一樣往四方八面延伸，連接桅桿，連接有如巨翼展開的鼓脹帆布，金色的三叉戟紋章昭示古老海神的權威和庇祐。船艏雕刻一尊少女新娘像，工匠的巧手完美呈現頭紗的飄逸輕靈，半掩的容顏朦朧不清，鹹腥的海風飛馳呼嘯，隨時掀開含苞待放的秘密。  
船隻穿越了霧海，一下子像是闖入另一個領域，遼闊清晰的景致於眼前鋪展，島上一片連綿起伏的綠，彷彿是未經琢磨的翡翠，原始純淨的生意盎然。海雕﹑海燕﹑海歐﹑潛鳥，數不清的鳥類佔據岬角﹑港灣﹑崖壁，不同的聲音此起彼落，喧嘩熱鬧，像是密集的集市，但更像是一場醉醺醺的狂歡，樂音和歌聲跑調，夾雜七零八落的躂躂舞步。  
一對信天翁夫妻慢條斯理地於碼頭漫步，不時好奇地瞅瞅華貴的四輪馬車和儀仗隊。  
四隻金雕翼龍立於馬車車頂的四角，設計幾乎和飄揚島上各處的黑旗一模一樣。旗幟猶如從漆黑無星的夜幕切割剪下，金線刺繡一頭不怒自威的飛龍，蝠翼展開，利爪鋒芒如鉤，緊緊抓住一把朝下的出鞘長劍，彷彿以此棲身，長蛇似的尾巴貼着旗幟打了一轉。  
管家耐着性子等待，屏氣凝神地看着那一艘蓋倫帆船泊岸，鐵錨沉入海中，繩索緊拴碼頭，登船板下放。  
－－科林斯的梭羅家族終於正式約邀造訪，遠道而來，首次踏足瓦爾登家族的領地。  
這並非傳奇一般的梭羅家族，而是猶如神話一樣，希臘的古老異教家族。  
三六五年的克里特大地震。三九六年，西哥德國王亞拉里克一世的蹂躪和破壞。八五六年的科林斯大地震。一一四七年，第二次十字軍東征期間，西西里國王羅傑二世的劫掠和摧殘。第四次十字軍東征結束後，法國騎士的圍城，科林斯成為亞該亞公國的一部分。一三九五年，鄂圖曼奪城；一四零三年，重回東羅馬的手中；一四四六年，鄂圖曼對科林斯地峽的赫克薩米利翁(Hexamilion)城牆狂轟猛炸。  
一四五八年，君士坦丁堡陷落的五年後，鄂圖曼再次重奪該城，直到一六八七年，摩里亞戰爭期間，已然垂暮的威尼斯重燃共和國之光，摩里亞的控制權易主。聖馬可翼獅的勝利不過是曇花一現，就在一七一五年，十六年前的時候，鄂圖曼在希臘勢如破竹，越過科林斯地峽，長驅直入摩里亞，攻下科林斯衛城。  
－－千百年來，不論宗教信仰如何更迭，不論蒙受多少天災人禍，梭羅家族始終屹立不倒。僭主﹑馬其頓﹑羅馬﹑諾曼人﹑西哥德人﹑威尼斯﹑鄂圖曼，所有人來了又去，去了又來，一坯塵土湮滅於歷史，帝國盛衰觸摸不定，偏偏唯獨是梭羅家族，像是和科林斯徹底融為一體，像是科林斯真正的無冕之主。  
……當年就是這個希臘家族贈予藏寶圖，瓦爾登家族才一躍成為富可敵國的貴族。  
管家稍稍稍回過神來，上前恭迎遠方的貴客。  
科林斯少女的打扮無異於一般的歐洲貴族，榲桲色的曼圖亞式外衣，同色的曳地裙擺，優雅弧度足見裙撐的功勞。紫白色的蠶豆花刺繡盛開，精緻小巧，裙上綻放一片絢麗的花海，和典雅的蕾絲相映生輝。她粉灰色的半捲長髮盤成簡約的髮髻，澄亮的月長石蝴蝶髮飾閃爍。  
她眨着一雙靈動的大眼睛，挽住黑髮神父的手臂，看來不過是一個天真可愛的小姑娘而已。  
管家微微欠身。  
「歡迎來臨瓦爾登之島，梭羅小姐。」  
「克琳娜小姐感謝瓦爾登的邀請和款待。」  
出乎意料，回答他的是站在少女身後的隨從。對方的英語字正腔圓，一頭金色長髮垂落紫袍，手提一個方形的鳥籠，粉紅色的小鸚鵡懶洋洋地窩在一角。  
「我是克琳娜小姐的隨行譯員，維羅妮卡。」  
－－可是他並沒有介紹那一位神父，一個古老的異教家族，怎麼可能和基督的神職人員如此親暱？  
話雖如此，管家早就聽聞那些異教祭司喜歡以此掩飾身分，明智地沒有打探，隨即吩咐衛隊先行出發，把客人護送回大宅，自己留下來協助梭羅家的僕役打點行李，安頓水手，稍後才跟上。  
馬車的車輪轉動，沒多久就遠離碼頭，消失於蒼翠樹林的入口。  
四匹白馬的步伐一致，有條不紊地拉着華麗的黑金色馬車，車夫懶洋洋地坐在車頭，小聲啍唱家鄉的歌謠。粗獷的歌聲﹑車輪轉動的聲音﹑馬蹄聲﹑馬的響鼻﹑樹葉的沙沙聲﹑灌木叢的窸窣聲﹑婉轉悠長的鳥鳴﹑撲棱的展翅拍翼聲音﹑若隱若現的海浪聲﹑泉水琮琮的聲音。林間不再幽靜，各種聲音混合成奇妙的合唱，夾雜籠内鸚鵡歡快地亂叫亂跳的聲響。  
克琳娜的英語不是怎樣好，車夫的口音更加令她完全聽不懂歌詞，但她依然聽到入迷，趴在窗邊安靜細聽，又目不轉睛地打量道路兩旁的藍鈴花海。  
「死神大人你看！」  
她興高采烈地指着不遠處的小空地，日光穿透樹葉與樹葉之間的縫隙，草坪的光影凌亂，像是切割開來的綠寶石碎片散落。  
「那是仙女環嗎！？」  
達拿都斯轉過頭來，輕輕往窗外隨意一瞥，然後偏頭斜睨身邊的小姑娘。  
「那只是蘑菇圈。」  
「真的沒有仙女和妖精嗎？」  
她有點失望地噘起了嘴，一時也沒了興致，仰頭好奇又困惑地看着他。  
「對了對了，死神大人，我們跑來英國是要喚醒哪一個冥鬥士？你怎麼到現在還不告訴我。」  
「不用那麼心急啊，你很快就知道的了。」  
他露出愉快的微笑，抬手輕輕撫上小姑娘的長髮，指尖不着痕跡地擦過她的髮絲，掠過小巧的月長石蝴蝶。一束微光不偏不倚地落在髮飾上，隨着馬車的前行晃動而搖擺，從外而來的日光越發明媚耀眼，蝴蝶髮飾振翅欲飛。她有點不適應突然漸強的陽光，瞇起了眼睛微一轉頭，隨即大半個身子伸出了窗外，驚嘆連連。  
馬車穿出了樹林，轉入隱秘的峽谷。  
華麗的鐵藝大門徐徐打開，金屬的清脆聲響顫動，在上百年的石板大道擦出磨刮的聲音。白馬拉動馬車小跑了一段路，慢條斯理地停在一尊騎士雕像旁邊。道路盡頭滿溢一片綠海，自高處沿着斜坡奔流而下，百級的大理石長梯穿插其中，彷彿是一串不規則形狀的珍珠白寶石長鏈，隨意置放於猶如閃光塔夫綢的草坪。  
－－長梯一直延伸至海邊，通往一座巴洛克式大宅。  
簡約中略為粗獷的石磚外牆，愛奧尼柱門廊，多利亞半壁柱，古希臘神話主題的山牆，雕刻傳說中冥界判官的裁判。繁複的拱形花窗格，陽台的欄杆纏繞藤蔓，展翼的飛龍滴水石，貌美的塞壬托架裝飾，潛行於飾帶的哈耳庇厄浮雕。平整的屋頂，漆黑的鏤刻風向標，莊嚴的「W」清晰可見，伴隨鹹腥的海風吱吱作響，徘徊兩側相連的塔樓。  
大宅的右翼塔樓與海相依，凌亂的礁石散落海面，猶如是一道渾然天成小徑，直接通往附近的礁石陣。  
克琳娜下了馬車，站在草坪的上方俯視。她從沒見過這樣子的貴族宅第，不但選址奇怪，甚至連設計也有點微妙。  
維羅妮卡及時開口解答。  
「瓦爾登家族的祖先是海盜，自然選擇這個隱秘峽灣定居。」  
「海盜！？前身是海盜的貴族！？」  
既然旅途中沒看到仙女和妖精，又沒遇上攔路劫匪迪克•圖爾賓，那麼看看海盜也好。  
克琳娜的興奮想法全部寫在臉上，拉住神祇的手迫不及待就要進屋會見瓦爾登一家，達拿都斯自然知道她在想甚麼，似笑非笑地瞥她一眼，低頭觀察小姑娘歡天喜地的表情，暫時默不作聲，沒有打破她那可憐的雀躍幻想。  
－－瓦爾登家主已於前廳恭候。  
對方不過三十出頭，身穿貴族常見的華服，全無半點的兇狠暴戾，完全不像是個海盜，甚至連談吐舉止也異常優雅有禮，反而令人想起傳奇故事中的騎士。他誠摯歡迎梭羅家的到訪，說了一堆禮節性的客套說話，跟克琳娜滿腦子的粗野豪邁形像相去甚遠。她早就覺得沒趣，百無聊賴，不由得悄悄仰頭盯住死神的側臉看。  
瓦爾登家主此時微微轉身，不知吩咐侍女些甚麼。  
達拿都斯繼續欣賞天花的壁畫，終於輕聲開了口。  
「……他們的海盜祖先已經在一百年前封爵，你怎麼覺得自己現在還看到海盜，克琳娜。」  
他的人類新娘明顯更加失落。  
「……哪個冥鬥士會轉世來這種地方啊？是砥草他嗎？他四年前就離開冥界，魯科也在？年前跑來大地，全都沒有任何消息，我很想他們啊。」  
她一邊自顧自地咕噥起來，一邊打量瓦爾登大宅的内部裝潢，雖然維羅妮卡告訴她，克里斯多佛•雷恩據說曾參與宅第的建造，可是，她卻不知為何沒看出甚麼特別。挑高的拱頂天花，炫目的威尼斯水晶吊燈，瀑布般傾瀉而下的光輝折射，暈塗於色彩繽紛的古典彩繪。鍍金的典雅花草紋浮雕，鄂圖曼風格的刺繡掛氈，家族首字母的磁磚。  
－－世俗而華貴，富可敵國的錢財揮霍而成的產物。  
她覺得有點疲倦，腳上的高跟鞋令她越發不自在和不舒服，此時，瓦爾登家主又說起話來，維羅妮卡並沒有翻譯。她也沒有多在意，只想快點到客房脫下這身沉重的裙子，根本不打算理會逐漸靠近的平穩腳步聲。  
直到金髮的少年穿過掛了盾牌的長廊，一步一步來到她的面前。  
「幸會，梭羅小姐。」  
她瞅瞅眼前的貴族少爺，又瞅瞅對方身邊的侍從，終於恍然大悟。  
－－不是一個冥鬥士，而是兩個呢。  
※※※


	7. Ml卷三第二章_海因斯坦堡

秋去冬來。  
十二月底。  
極北之地的嚴寒南下肆虐，漫天遍野的雪翻騰呼嘯，猶如冰冷灰白的狂濤，直撲歐洲各地。光明的佩莎塔(Perchta)獨自漫遊於荒野鄉郊，霜雪般的容顏美麗又凜冽。癲狂的風暴蹂躪蒼茫慘白的世界，似是成群結隊的鬼獵人(Wild Hunt)嗥叫不斷，一整支狂獵隊伍在帕托霍爾德(Berchtold)率領下策馬馳騁，達達的馬蹄聲恰似雷鳴轟動。  
－－海因斯坦城堡幾乎要淹沒在雪中。  
上城區和下城區全融入了雪海，白茫茫的一片，難以區分本來的面貌，城牆和森林的邊界亦變得模糊。有蓋的高架木製城牆走道(Chemin de ronde)彷彿搖搖欲墜，一座又一座如同巨人般的巍峨塔樓也隱去了身影，唯獨高聳的尖頂依稀可見。開合橋收起，沉重的吊閘下放，絞盤的鐵鏈紋風不動，雙塔式門樓嚴守通往城堡心臟地帶的入口，卻抵擋不住自四方八面瘋湧而來的霜雪。  
中庭的積雪已有半人高，小教堂瑟縮於一角，素來規律守序的鐘如今沉默下來，無聲應對凜風的鬼哭狼號，蝕骨的寒氣彷彿要從磚塊與磚塊之間的縫隙滲入。雄壯宏偉的主城樓卻像是紮了根似的，頑強承受這一場兇悍的自然洗禮，躁狂的風一下又一下刮在窗上，恰似長角的坎卜斯(Krampus)狠狠揮打樺樹枝條和鞭子。  
－－惡魔披掛鎖鏈，鋃鋃鐺鐺跟在聖尼古拉的背後，伴隨厄運而來。  
城堡的哥德式垂直窗花格繁複華麗，二樓三連拱的窗戶分外寬幅，窗櫺的設計最為精細，和酒紅色的燙金天鵝絨簾幕相映生輝。此時，溫暖厚重的窗簾卻緩緩掀起一小角，手帕隨意抹去霧氣，嫩綠的眼眸湊近玻璃窗往外窺探。  
－－這一場雪簡直沒完沒了。  
金髮少女嘆了一口氣，後退一步，冷不防撞入一個溫暖的懷抱。  
漆黑的長髮緩緩傾瀉至她的手臂，半掩住她飾有一排細小水滴形綠寶石的緊身窄袖，以及來者寬大的紫黑色袖子。她抬起頭來，視線沿着對方胸膛的金色鈕釦上移，然後對上了一雙溫和的湖水綠眼眸。眩目的華麗水晶吊燈高掛於挑高的大廳天花，高掛於他們的頭頂，耀眼的光輝四溢，無聲流淌至他的眼底，像是午夜沉醉於湖中游曳的星辰。  
「……你覺得黃昏前會停雪嗎？哈迪斯。」  
貝瑟芬妮回頭往窗戶看了一眼。那怕現在根本看不出晝夜之分。  
「聖誕節快要開始了，這種天氣開啟聖誕節的十二天，感覺不是很好呢。」  
冥王俯身輕吻她的眉心。  
「我向你保證，絕不會影響今晚的宴會的，戈萊。」  
他牽起妻子的手離開窗邊，點綴綠色蝴蝶結的毛茸茸黑色暖手筒遺落在一角。  
－－掌心的溫暖，無言的愛意，足以驅除刺骨寒意，驅除她内心的愁雲慘霧。  
她很快提起了精神，笑着展示她精心佈置的成果。  
少女拍了一下手，眩目的水晶吊燈頓時黯淡下來。  
高約兩米的大理石壁爐冒起火燄，如同是吐納一朵紅豔的鮮花，層層火光緩緩旋轉，優雅捲曲的花瓣隨即綻放，橘紅色的暖光染上壁爐兩側的阿絲芬德雕刻紋飾。列柱大廳的牆上間隔裝飾有翼寧芙壁雕，她們手中搖曳的火炬逐一熄滅，緙織掛毯的極樂淨土饗宴圖半隱匿於昏暗，唯獨金絲和銀線流轉若隱若現的幽幽微光。  
片刻，一抹似有若無的藍綠色弧光好像掠過掛毯，猶如波紋似的往上漫延，霎時間，極光如流水般傾注整個幾乎高不見頂的天花。穹頂鑲嵌的放射狀黑曜石馬賽克添上朦朧美感，宇宙般神秘浩瀚的闃黑，初生般絢麗純淨的藍綠，相互交錯，變幻莫測，彷彿是女神舞動的優雅軌跡，悠然繚繞於飄浮半空的槲寄生麋鹿裝飾。  
小巧的白色漿果猶如珍珠，星星點點妝扮墨綠的葉片，不時無聲地掉落，爾後又從長春的綠重新長出，循環反覆，像是一首連綿不斷的復活頌歌。無數的漿果如雨似雪般降下，在半空中漸漸褪色蛻變，幻化成晶瑩剔透的冰晶，折射飄帶般扭動的斑斕璀璨極光，末了消弭於空氣，消融於長河細流似的迷離幻彩。  
貝瑟芬妮閉上眼睛，深深吸了一口氣，松香，肉桂，絲絲縷縷的窩心，暖洋洋的充溢她的靈魂，搖籃曲般細微溫柔的音韻包裹她的四肢百骸。她睜開眼睛，瞥了一眼演奏台的彩繪三角形大鍵琴，黃金豎琴，仰頭凝視她最為喜愛的那一片湖水綠。  
「你覺得怎樣？今晚的宴會應該會成功吧，真可惜達拿都斯和克琳娜無法回來過聖誕啊。」  
(tbc)


End file.
